Board (Legends of Runeterra)
The Board is the playable area of game. The boards appearances can also be altered by the purchase of map skins. Using a specific board skin will change the appearance of your half of the arena. Gameplay Layout ;General * Each player has their half of the board. Your board will always be positioned in the lower area of the screen while the opponents board will be positioned on the upper area of the screen. ;PC version * The first notable location is the Players Hands, located at the bottom of the board. Cards located in this area can be played if the player has the required amount of mana listed on the card in the upper left of each card. Opponents cards located in this area on the opposite side of the screen will always be hidden from the player, unless revealed by an effect, such as . Each player can have a max of 10 cards in their hand at any given time, any cards that try to enter the hand while it is at max capacity will be . * Directly above the players hands is the Bench. The Bench is a holding area for the players unit and champion cards. Any unit in play waits here whenever it's out of combat. Both players cards can be seen in their respected sides of the board. Each player can have a max of 6 units on the bench at any given time, any units that try to enter the bench while it is at max capacity will be . * Next to the bench area (left side for the player, right for the opponent) is the Deck. A player can mouse over it to see the champions they brought to the battle, information for each champion, how many cards are left in the player deck, and how many s there are in the deck. A player can also mouse over the opponents deck and see the same type of information. Each player's deck starts with 40 cards they choose from up to 2 regions (or 3 if playing Expeditions), effects in each match can cause the total number of cards in either deck exceed 40. If a player can no longer draw a card from their deck when prompted to, they lose the game. * In the center of the screen is the Battlefield and it is where the two halves of the board meet. Any units here are involved in combat, whether attacking or blocking. When attacking the players units will always strike from left to right. When blocking the player can choose what unit goes in front of which attacker. * On the right of the center of the screen is The Button. The button allows the players to commit actions such as attacking, blocking, or casting or spells. Note that summoning units, and casting spells do not need to be committed and will use mana the moment they enter the field. * On either side of the button is the player's Mana. Players refill all their empty mana at the start of each round and gain one maximum mana every round. Any unspent mana will be converted into Spell Mana, up to a maximum of 3. Spell mana can be used in future turns for spells only. Spell mana is located below the player's mana, mirrored for the opponent. * On the either side of the mana bars is where the and are kept. Who plays first in a game is randomly decided, then players take turn swapping the play order token every round. The person with the play order token receives an attack token for free, and plays first in the current round. Through the effect of , players can gain an attack token when they don't have the play order token. * To the left of the board is the . It represents how much health a player currently has, and much like in League of Legends, if the nexus gets destroyed (for the player or the opponent) it signalizes the end of the match. * Bellow the nexus is the Guardians nest where a small little creature reacts to the events of the match and can interact with the player. The opponent's guardian is the only object not perfectly mirrored across the vertical center-line, and appears in the upper right. * Between the two Nexus' is the oracle's eyes which shows the potential outcome of current events estimated by the game. Note that not all effects can be predicated, especially random effects. Skins ;Base ;Regions Media Videos= ;Related Videos Category:Legends of Runeterra Category:Board Category:Map